


Poison

by SmutHorn



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M, PWP, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutHorn/pseuds/SmutHorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to write corny smut so I did it.</p><p>Based off of this photo<br/>http://fuckyeahfratt.tumblr.com/post/56850168015/bluecoffee00-what-am-i-doing-now</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I lost access to my old account so I created a new one and am moving all of my fics over. Next chapter will be up soon.

“Fuck, Frank be a little gentler. Would you?” Matt cursed at the man behind him.

“Do you want it out or not?” Frank asked, continuing to suck and bite at the spot.

“You don’t have to use your teeth.” He hissed when the spot was bit again.

Frank sighed and spit the contents on the ground. “You’re the idiot that fell into poisoned vials.” He grumbled, going back to sucking the poison out of his shoulder. “I could have left you to die.”

“That doesn’t mean you have to use your teeth to make the wounds bigger.” Matt complained and sighed, fidgeting a bit. Having Franks mouth on him was making things happen in his lower regions. Matt hisses and pulled his neck away when Frank started sucking on that part, one of his more sensitive areas.

“Stop squirming.” Frank said, cupping his cheek and under his jaw. His other hand moving to hold Matt’s hip.

“F- Frank….Stop.” Matt wined, only it sounded like a moan.

“I’m almost done.” He said, moving back down to suck poison from his left shoulder blade, gently biting at the bone for no reason other than he wanted too.

Matt did moan this time, but still tried to squirm away, which was useless due to Frank’s strength.

“What’s wrong, Murdock?” Frank asked, moving the hand on Matt’s hip lower, feeling the erection Matt had been trying to hide. He grinned and moved his hand lower, cupping his groin through the red uniform. “Did you get cut down here? Is that why its swollen?”

Matt frowned, practically hearing the grin in his voice. “Fuck you Cas-” He started but broke off in a moan when his cock was squeezed. “D-Don’t touch me…there.” He moaned, rolling his hips into his hand despite his words.

“But you want me too, and I want to too.” He said, kissing down part of his chest that was exposed.

“Ah! Frank….” He moaned when the older man got to his nipple, slightly sucking on it and grazing his teeth over the bud.

Frank pulled on Matt’s hand, putting it on his own erection, letting Matt know that he was also hard. “You do this to me all the time, choir-boy.”

Matt shuddered, feeling the length and width of the erection in his hand. Even through Franks pants, he could feel how hot the hard muscle was.

“Don’t worry; you won’t have to touch it.” He said, kissing up his neck.

“I’m touching it now.” Matt said, swallowing a lump in his throat. And I want to touch more of it. He silently added.

“Then move your hand.” Frank said, his breath ghosting over Matts ear, sending a pleasant shiver through him.

Matt didn’t move his hand, he kept in on his groin, feeling up and down the man’s length, moaning a bit when Frank finally got his red pants down and the rough hand of the Punisher was stroking him.

“Matt…. If you don’t stop-”

“I don’t want to.” Matt said, blindly trying to undo Frank’s pants so he could get to what was underneath. “I want it.”

“Not too gay for you, choir-boy?” Frank asked, wanting to make sure Matt really wanted it.

“Shut up.” Matt said, rapping his slender fingers around the monster. “I’ve wanted this since we were kids.” He said, finding Franks mouth with his hand and leaning in to kiss him.

Frank kissed him back hungrily, dominating the kiss and removing his hand. “We need a bed.” He said, pulling up Matt’s pants, fallowing his own. “I’m not fucking you for the first time in an alley.”

Matt stood up and crossed his arms. “What makes you think this isn’t going to be the only time?”

“You.” Frank said, kissing him again. “Besides, after tonight, I’m pretty sure you won’t want anyone else.”

“Big talk for someone who hasn’t had sex in a while.”

“I know what I can do.” Frank said, nipping Matt’s bottom lip and squeezing his ass. “Let’s go to your place.”

Matt moaned softly and nodded. “Yeah, lets do that.”


	2. Chapter 2

Matt and Frank took the five minute walk to Matt’s apartment and made it 30. They couldn’t keep their hands off each other. They were both finally getting what they had been wanting for years and couldn’t control themselves. 

They finally got to Matt’s building only for Matt to be pushed against another wall and kissed senseless. “Frank!” Matt moaned, pulling at the older man’s clothes and trying to get them off.

Frank growled, kissing down his throat and biting. “We’re almost inside you tease.” He gruffed. Matt kept swaying his hips as they walked, enticing Frank more and more. 

“How do you know where I live?” Matt asked, wrapping his arms and legs around him.

“I’ve known you for years, Mattie. Watched you and thought about you. Of course I know where you live.” He said, carrying him inside and tossing him on the bed. “Strip.” Frank said, pulling off his shirt and tossing it in a corner.

Matt made quick work of his shredded uniform and stopped at his boxers, blushing. “There’s something you should know…”

“What?” Frank asked, cocking an eyebrow. “Something wrong?” He asked, stilling his hands at his belt.

Matt blushed almost as red as his hair and bit his lip. “Um…. I don’t even know how to say this.” He said, embarrassed.

Frank tilted his head and sat down. “What is it Mattie?”

Matt took a deep breath, “I sometimes walk around with a toy inside of me, I didn’t get a chance to take it out before going out.” He said.

“A toy?” Frank said, grinning. “So you’re saying you’re nice and open for me?” He said, grabbing Matt’s leg and pulling his closer, leaning over him.

Matt squeaked at the sudden movement and nodded. “I like the feeling of being full.” He said quietly.

“Never took you for a slut choir-boy.” 

“I’m not a slut!” Matt growled, sitting up.

“My slut.” Frank said, kissing him, biting his lips and pushing him back down on the bed.

Matt groaned into the kiss, closing his eyes and pulling Frank closer. “Asshole.” He muttered.  
Frank smirked, pulling off his belt and pushing down his pants. “I’m going to fuck you to make up for it.” He said.

Matt rolled his eyes and pulled off his boxers, tossing them away and moved to take out the plug only to have his hand grabbed.

“I want to do it.” He said, letting his hand go. “Just lay back and relax.”

Matt nodded, spreading his legs.

Frank smiled, looking at the black base and gently pulling on in, taking it out. He loved seeing how Matt’s hole contracted, trying to keep the toy inside.

“ah…”

“Like it?” He asked, pushing the toy back in, twisting it inside of him.

“Fuck!” Matt gasped, arching off the bed.

Frank smiled, pulling it out again and slamming it back inside. “It moves so easily inside of you.” He said, feeling something on the end of the toy that felt like a button. “So it does that too?” He asked, pressing the button.

“Shit! oh fuck, fuck, I hate you.” Matt panted, the vibrations running through his body, making it twitch. “God I hate you so much Frank.”

“Thats not true.” Frank said, slowly moving the toy in and out of him before picking up the pace and doing it faster. “You like me and you love that I’m doing this to you.”

“Shut up!” He moaned, panting and arching his back. “Damit, Frank. Fuck me, I want you to fuck me!” He growled.

Frank kissed him, turning off the toy and sliding it out all the way. He got the lube, running it over his cock. “You’re beautiful, you know that?” He asked, rubbing a hand up Matt’s side.

“Shut up and fuck me.” Matt said, kissing him.

Frank slid into him slowly. Matt may have been open from the toy, but Frank was bigger than it and he didn’t want to hurt him.

Matt his head fall back as a moan left him, Frank’s cock filled him and brushed his prostate. He was bigger than anything he had before. “So good…. Move.” He whispered.

Frank groaned, fucking him slow, spreading Matt’s legs so he could go deeper, his balls brushing against Matt’s ass. 

“Go faster.” He panted.

Frank groaned and did, he started thrusting quickly, moaning at the feeling.

Matt keened, his partners big cock hitting his prostate with every thrust. “Frank, Frank, fuck Frank I won’t last, its too good.” He moaned.

“Then cum.” He groaned, fucking him faster, balls slapping against his ass. 

The only sounds Matt was able to hear at that moment was the panting breaths and moans coming from him and Frank and the sound of skin slapping together. Everything else was quiet and it was perfect. “Fuck me harder, Yes.” He moaned, scratching down Frank’s back.

Frank growled and arched into the scratches, He could feel himself getting closer with every thrust. “Come with me Mattie.” He panted, kissing him hard.

Matt moaned into the kiss, tasting blood on one of their lips. He broke the kiss, tossing his head back as he came with a shout of Frank’s name. He could feel Frank flooding his ass and he moaned again, moving it on his dick to feel more.

Frank groaned, stilling his hips. “I can’t go again yet.” He said, kissing over his neck. 

“Don’t go at all.” Matt heard himself saying, unsure if he meant it.

“That…. Is a conversation for another time.” Frank said.


End file.
